Heartbreaker
by Bibliophilistically
Summary: Heartbreaker, the show: Three boys fight for a bachelorette's attention so that she chooses them to go on a cruise around the world with. If she doesn't choose anybody, she gets 50,000. If she chooses a boy but he turns her down, he gets the 50,000. If she chooses a boy and he says yes, they go on the cruise together. But what happens when Clove becomes the bachelorette?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR ANY CHARACTERS BORROWED FROM THE HUNGER GAMES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. THANK YOU FOR READING.

Warning: This is a Clato fanfic. It's also an AU one. Sorry any Glato shippers. I ship Clato. You are welcome to read this fanfic, but please, no hate.

* * *

Chapter 1

Clove's POV

"Clove, you're sixteen now. You know we want you to enter the Games once you're eighteen, but we want you to gain some publicity before you enter, so that you'll have sponsors." My father stated, pacing back and forth in his office.

"What, being the mayor's daughter isn't enough publicity?"

"Clove! Don't talk to your father that way! He's doing you a favor. You know how busy he is."

"Yeah, busy enough to come and give me a lecture but not busy enough to drop by on my birthday."

"Clove!"

"It's fine, Anita. She's a teenager. As I was saying, I've signed you up for a TV show called Heartbreaker. Do you know that show?"

"Unfortunately, I do."

Heartbreaker was one of those stupid shows ditzy glamour girls attended. Three boys fight for a bachelorette's attention so that she chooses them to go on a cruise around the world with. If she doesn't choose anybody, she gets $50,000. If she chooses a boy but he turns her down, he gets the $50,000. If she chooses a boy and he says yes, they go on the cruise together. Like I said, stupid.

"You start filming in a couple of days. I've already told the Academy and your roommate there. So you get the next couple of days to just sit back and relax. Dismissed."

I got up from my armchair and sprinted out of the room. I could hear my father mentally check me off from his to-do list. _Ruin your daughter's life? Check._ Honestly, Heartbreaker? Out of all the shows he could choose, he chose Heartbreaker? I can see why District 2 is in chaos. I kept running, hoping exercise would help burn off my frustration. _Stupid Dad. Stupid Mom. Stupid show. Stupid publicity. Stupid sponsors. _Without realizing it, I ended up at the Academy.

The Academy is the crown jewel of District 2. Sure, we've got a great Peacekeeper training program and The Nut is also pretty impressive, but it's the Academy that takes the cake. With polished marble floors, a whole room dedicated to the different types of weapons, and private instructors, it's no wonder District 2 has the most Victors out of all the Districts.

I head to the Training Arena, intent on throwing knives at unsuspecting dummies. _Wham! _I collide with some idiot who wasn't looking where they were going.

"Next time look before you- Clove!"

"Glimmer!"

Glimmer's my roommate. She's a daughter of a Peacekeeper from District 1. Usually, we don't accept students from other Districts, but her Dad pulled some strings and they let her in. She's the only one who really understands me, because her Dad is apparently in a really high position and she also had to practically raise herself.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"I know, sorry. My Dad called me in for a meeting, and I couldn't exactly say no."

"So what's this about you being the next bachelorette on Heartbreaker?"

"Some stupid idea of my Dad's. He thinks I'll get more sponsors."

"Oh. I have to go, I've got a training session in five minutes or so. Good luck!"

"Thanks! You too."

I watched Glimmer head over to the Training Arena, then suddenly dart away just before she reached the entrance. I was about to go after her, but figured she must have forgotten to grab her bow and arrow.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so reviews are appreciated, encouraged, and extremely helpful. But you don't have to leave one. Just knowing people are reading this makes me happy. And I'm trying to update every weekend, so… yeah. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR ANY CHARACTERS BORROWED FROM THE HUNGER GAMES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. THANK YOU FOR READING

Warning: This is a Clato fanfic. It's also an AUish one. Sorry any Glato shippers. I ship Clato. You are welcome to read this fanfic, but please, no hate.

Chapter 2

Glimmer's POV

I checked my watch. My lesson should start in about 30 minutes or so. That gives me enough time to call Cato and put our plan into action.

"Cato? It's Glimmer."

"Hey! Has her father put her on the show?"

"Of course he has. My letter alone was enough to convince him. I didn't have to waste my time going over and talking to him in person. More importantly, are you on the show?"

"What do you think? My application was easily unbeatable."

"Do you have any information on any of the other bachelors?"

"One's named Marvel, and one's named Peeta."

"Anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I think it's time to put our plan into action. Do you remember the plan?"

"How could I forget? You've told it to me over ten times."

"Tell me again."

"I go on the show, and act based on what you've told me about Clove. That way she'll choose me to go on the cruise with her, and then I'll choose the money and we split it."

"Good. And how are you supposed to act?"

"I'm not supposed to underestimate her, because she hates being underestimated, and I'm supposed to respect her privacy, and I shouldn't try to be a gentleman because she hates that. She also will hate her time on the show, so I should hate my time on the show as well. I'm also supposed to challenge her to things involving strength, because she likes to prove that she's strong, and plus she likes to use her knives to intimidate people. And I can't act like a wimp when she does so, or else she'll be disgusted and the whole plan will fail."

"Okay. I think we're good."

"Tell me, why do you want revenge on Clove again? You're supposedly her best friend."

I grit my teeth. "I already told you, she's ruining my chances at the Games."

"How? You're from two different districts."

` "She's the best at the Academy, and plus she's the Mayor's daughter, so she'll volunteer, and no one will object, because she's the Mayor's daughter. Which means I'll have to go into the Games with her, and since she's the best at the Academy, she'll win and I won't."

"Can't you just wait a year? That way she wins her Games, then you volunteer next year and then you win your Games."

"Idiot. I'm 18. It's my last year to enter the Games. Listen, I've got a class in about 5 minutes. Call me when you start filming."

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye."

I slip my phone back into my pocket. Then, I grab my bow and head into the Training Arena.


End file.
